Dear Another Me
by Elpiji
Summary: Sebuah kisah sederhana, tentang bagaimana seorang Fukawa Touko mengenal dan mulai menerima kepribadian gelap yang bersembunyi di dalam dirinya. Rated M for bloody and disturbing scene. Semacam alternative prequelfic. Peringatan: full narration, dialog super minim.


... lagi.

Sekali lagi, aku terbangun di tempat yang berbeda dari di mana aku tertidur. Hal ini sudah sangat sering terjadi belakangan ini, dan entah sudah seberapa besar bagian dari otakku yang menjadi gila karenanya.

Ini bukan sekadar berjalan di saat tidur. Tidak, aku bahkan berharap bahwa apa yang kualami ini benar-benar hanya merupakan sesuatu semacam itu. Maksudku, tertidur di kasur dan terbangun di sofa adalah satu hal—

—tapi, **terbangun di samping mayat penuh darah?** Itu sama sekali bukanl hal yang wajar.

 **Mayat seorang pria, dengan tangan terbentang seolah disalib, dengan berpuluh-puluh gunting menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Di atas kepalanya, tertulis sebuah rangkaian huruf berwarna merah—BLOODSTAIN FEVER.**

—aku takut.

Tiap satu minggu sekali aku mengalami kejadian serupa, dan hal ini sudah berlangsung hampir selama satu tahun penuh. Jika ditotal, maka itu seharusnya sudah mencapai angka lima puluh lebih.

Benar.

Lima puluh kasus lebih—pembunuhan berantai atas nama Genocider Syo.

* * *

 **Danganronpa © Spikesoft**

Adegan berdarah-darah. Sedikit AU (saya gak tau Touko punya adek atau enggak). 3000 kata dengan dialog yang bahkan gak nyampe dua puluh.

Di sini juga Touko gak tukeran tempat dengan cara bersin, dan benar-benar berhasil 'bergabung' dengan sisi gelapnya.

Yah, selamat menikmati.

— **Dear Another Me —  
— **_pada akhirnya, kau dan aku, adalah satu._ —

* * *

Sudah lima puluh kali lebih aku terbangun di samping mayat, dengan pisau serta 'sisa' gunting tak terpakai tersimpan di dalam kantong jaketku.

Membayangkan bahwa aku sudah terbiasa mengalaminya benar-benar membuatku sadar bahwa otakku benar-benar sudah menjadi gila.

Lima puluh kali mengalami kejadian serupa, lima puluh kasus sejenis disebarluaskan di televisi seluruh negeri, lima puluh kali pula aku tak pernah dicurigai oleh polisi—atau agen-agen khusus seperti yang ada di film-film.

Jelas, aku tak bisa menceritakan ini ke psikiater.

Selama ada kemungkinan ia akan menghubungi polisi, aku takut 'ia' yang ada di dalam diriku ini, 'ia' yang dijuluki Genocider itu, akan melanggar rutinitas mingguannya dengan menjadikan sang psikiater sebagai korban.

Karena itu, aku menyimpulkannya sendiri. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyadarinya sendiri.

Maksudku, bahkan bila aku tak memiliki ingatan, sensasi yang ada di tanganku, serta bekas gunting yang menempel di jemari, jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa **memang aku yang melakukannya.**

Walau aku tak pernah ingat bagaimana caranya.

Dari berita kejahatan yang aku tonton di televisi bersama adikku saat sarapan, sepertinya 'aku' membunuh para korban secara acak dengan menebas leher atau menusuk jantung, sebelum menyalib mereka dengan gunting-gunting yang entah aku dapatkan darimana, dan menuliskan BLOODSTAIN FEVER yang sepertinya adalah semacam tanda tangan.

Tapi jelas, aku tak punya cara untuk membuktikannya.

'Ia' bergerak di saat aku telah melepas kendali atas tubuh—benar, bagi 'dirinya', 'bangun' adalah 'tidur' bagiku. Di saat aku tertidur, seolah berganti jiwa, 'ia' yang bersemayam di dalam diri ini akan mengambil alih.

Aku tak bisa mengingat apa pun.

Bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat mimpi yang kulihat semalam dengan lebih baik. Tapi di saat ia mengambil alih—biasanya di malam Minggu—tak ada satu hal pun yang tertinggal di memori. Aku hanya tertidur, lalu terbangun.

Begitu. Berkali-kali. Hingga aku terbiasa.

Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa takutnya diriku kalau tidak melihat atau pun mengalaminya sendiri. Sayang sekali aku juga tak berniat membiarkanmu mengintip memori di kepalaku mengenai kasus 'bangun' pertama yang kualami.

Jika ada hal yang patut—atau lebih tepatnya, boleh—kalian ketahui, itu adalah bagaimana usaha yang kulakukan untuk mencoba 'menghentikan'nya. Tidak, daripada menghentikan... mungkin lebih tepatnya 'berbicara'.

— _dan pada akhirnya, 'bersatu'._

Aku baru mulai melakukan hal ini sekitar enam bulan setelah kejadian pertama, di saat aku mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan mengerikan dan aroma darah yang menyambut bangun tidur di hari Minggu.

Sebelum aku tidur di hari yang—mungkin—adalah hari di mana 'ia' terbangun, aku meninggalkan rekaman suara di dalam ponsel, lalu menuliskan 'Buka ponsel, lihat rekaman suara, buka yang paling baru' di atas secarik kertas yang aku tempel di dahi sebelum memejamkan mata.

Dengan ini, sudah pasti 'ia' akan menyadari keberadaan dari pesan yang kutinggalkan.

Pesan suara yang kuberikan hanya berisi dari dua kata. Dua kata sederhana yang selalu ingin kutanyakan sejak mimpi buruk—bukan, 'bangun buruk' mingguan ini dimulai,

" **Kau... siapa?"**

* * *

"..."

Aku terbangun.

Pipi—lebih tepatnya seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku dan dingin. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga aku menyadari, bahwa satu kali lagi, aku telah terbangun di tempat yang sama sekali bukan merupakan ranjang empuk di kamar.

Rasa dingin yang menyerbu tubuh ini datang dari genangan air hujan yang sepertinya mengguyur semalam.

Seperti biasa, 'ia' cukup baik hati untuk memakaikan jaket tebal dengan tudung berbulu halus yang kusimpan di dalam lemari—walau sebenarnya aku kurang suka bila jaket favoritku digunakan untuk tidur di tempat seperti ini.

Di kantong kiri jaket, pisau dapur kecil. Di bilahnya terdapat darah yang terlihat masih sega—baru. Di kantong kanan, ada tiga gunting kecil yang sepertinya tak terpakai.

Di depan mata—seorang pria tampan, disalib dengan tangan terlentang. Darah mengalir dengan deras bersama hujan yang mendera, membasahi luka di leher dan dadanya.

(Aku benar-benar takut dengan diriku yang bisa melihat dan mendeskripsikan ini dengan tenang)

Lalu, aku menyadari pesan dari'nya'.

Itu adalah sepasang garis yang ia buat di dahi korban dari 'permainan seni' yang sedang ia mainkan—sebuah tanda yang langsung dapat kukenali sebagai simbol sama dengan.

 _... Ia menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang sama?_

Jelas, 'hal yang sama' yang kumaksud bukanlah membunuh, melainkan 'membuka ponsel dan melihat rekaman suara terbaru', sama seperti yang kupesankan padanya.

Aku segera pergi dari lokasi kejadian.

Dilihat dari sepinya jalanan dan gelapnya langit, ini jelas-jelas sesaat sebelum matahari terbit. Bisa gawat apabila usaha melarikan diri selama setengah tahun belakangan ini berakhir sia-sia karena satu kali saja bertindak ceroboh.

Sampai di rumah kontrakan kecil yang hanya kutinggali berdua dengan seorang adik laki-laki, aku masuk tanpa membuka kunci pintu.

'Sama seperti biasa', 'ia' tidak pernah mengunci pintu setelah memaksaku untuk pergi dari rumah.

"..."

Memastikan bahwa adikku masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya, aku segera menaruh ponsel di atas meja belajar, sebelum membersihkan darah yang membasahi pisau kecil di kantongku dan mengembalikannya pada _knife set_ di dinding dapur, atau pun menyiram jaketku yang mungkin memiliki bau aneh yang tak mampu lagi aku cium karena terbiasa sebelum melemparnya ke dalam mesin cuci.

 _Haruskah aku mengatakan satu kali lagi bahwa aku takut pada diriku yang sudah terbiasa melakukan semua ini?_

Tak lupa membersihkan gunting di kantong jaket sebelum menaruhnya di bagian yang jarang digunakan dari lemari pakaian, aku akhirnya bisa menarik nafas lega.

Terduduk di atas ranjang, dengan ponsel di tangan kanan.

Yang terpampang di layar adalah fitur rekaman suara. Berkas suara terbaru, dibuat sekitar satu jam setelah aku tertidur, menunggu untuk disentuh oleh jari sebelum memperdengarkan isinya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Bahkan keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuhku, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa kipas angin yang menyala dengan kecepatan tertinggi di sudut ruangan sama sekali tak memiliki guna.

Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, aku memasang _earphone,_ memakai kedua ujung bundarnya pada telinga. Lalu, dengan sedikit ragu dan jari telunjuk yang sedikit bergetar, aku—memutar rekaman tersebut.

" _ **Siapa... aku? Aku adalah dirimu, Fukawa Touko."**_

—suara tersebut, tanpa diragukan lagi, adalah milikku.

Suara halus seorang perempuan yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, suara halus seorang penulis novel legendaris yang sudah mulai menulis sejak usia sepuluh tahun.

Benar.

Ini tidak mungkin salah.

Aku tidak perlu ragu, aku tidak perlu heran. Dariawal hal ini sudah jelas. Maksudku, harusnya dengan bekas gunting yang terpatri di jemariku saja sudah menjawab bahwa memang akulah pelaku dari pembunuhan berantai ini.

" _ **Apa... aku merepotkanmu...? Maaf... tapi aku... tidak bisa... menahan diri..."**_

Suara yang terdengar dari dua benda bulat yang menempel di telingaku itu benar-benar merupakan suara yang sama dengan suara yang keluar saat aku berbicara—berapa kali pun aku meragukannya, hal itu merupakan fakta.

Meski begitu, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan takut.

Aku justru merasa... tenang.

Mendengar suaranya—suaraku—yang terputus-putus dan dipenuhi nada kesedihan serta pesimisme, seolah-olah mewujudkan segala perasaan tak layak berada di dunia yang ia rasakan, aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Ini bukan narsis, ataupun pemujaan diri yang berlebih. Hanya saja... entah kenapa, aku merasakan perasaan itu kala mendengar suaranya—suaraku sendiri. Tenang, rileks, nyaman.

Ah... benar.

Bila kupikir jawaban apa yang cocok, huruf, kata, kalimat apa yang cocok untuk menjadi alasan kenapa aku merasakan perasaan tak masuk akal seperti ini kala mendengar suara seorang pembunuh berantai, itu mungkin...

... karena saat ini, **aku merasa sangat lengkap.**

 **Karena ia, pemilik suara perempuan yang terekam di sini, tidak perlu diragukan lagi, bukan hanya sekadar jiwa lain yang hinggap di dalam diriku, atau pun kepribadian berbeda yang menumpang tinggal—**

— **ia adalah bagian dari diriku sendiri.**

— **ia adalah kesadaran lain yang membuat diriku yang penuh akan kekurangan ini... menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya.**

* * *

Enam bulan telah berlalu semenjak aku mulai bertukar pesan suara dengan diriku sendiri. Enam bulan, dengan kata lain, sekitar 24 kali sudah, aku dan 'ia' saling menceritakan diri kami yang berada di dalam satu tubuh.

Ia bilang bahwa adik laki-lakiku sangat manis. Aku juga setuju. Aku akan menghajarnya bila ia berani mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kumiliki itu adalah anak yang jelek.

Ia juga sangat suka dengan jaket berbulu milikku, makanya ia mengenakannya tiap kali melakukan pembunuhan. Tentu saja. Itu jaket favoritku. Aku membelinya setelah menabung cukup lama.

Ia bilang ia sangat bahagia saat aku berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan pesan. Hm, aku juga bahagia. Aku tidak menyangka berbicara dengan diriku sendiri akan menyenangkan seperti ini.

Berbicara dengannya, atau lebih tepat jika kukatakan sebagai mendengarnya berbicara dan memperdengarkanku bicara, jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengar celotehan teman sekolah yang tak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku.

Entah sejak kapan, hidupku mulai bergantung pada dirinya.

Di malam-malam selain malam di mana ia bangun untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya, sering kudapati diriku sendiri tertidur dengan mendengarkan suaranya sepanjang malam.

Kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan betapa tingginya tingkat _euforia_ yang kurasakan tatkala malam Minggu, malam di mana ia akan memakai tubuhku dan mencari mangsa serta meninggalkan cerita baru untukku tiba.

Lalu—

—malam itu tiba.

Tepat satu tahun sejak aku mulai terbangun di tempat yang tak masuk akal. Tidak, lebih baik kukatakan tepat satu tahun setelah ia yang berada di dalam diriku 'terlahir' ke dunia ini.

Malam itu, aku tak tidur.

'Ia' mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengajakku ikut dengannya untuk menciptakan karya seni baru. 'Ia' juga mengatakan, kalau seandainya ini berhasil, kami akan selalu bisa saling berbicara sepanjang waktu.

Kami akan bersama.

Kami bukan hanya akan menjadi dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh, menjadi _yin_ dan _yang_ yang hanya berganti posisi satu kali seminggu, melainkan menjadi pribadi _abu-abu_ baru, percampuran dari dua jiwa yang selalu bersama setiap saat.

Karena itu, aku tak tidur.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan darah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mayat. Makanya, aku tak tertidur malam itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin tidur. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, aku tak bisa tertidur.

Bahkan bila aku ingin menunda malam di mana kami bersatu dan jatuh, ikut dalam godaan sang dewi kantuk yang mengundang ke alamnya, aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Itu karena—aku bisa mendengar suara wanita di kamar adikku.

Benar... suara wanita.

Adik laki-lakiku, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kumiliki, adik manis yang kupercaya dan kurawat dengan sepenuh hati, membawa seorang gadis seumurannya yang bahkan masih berseragam ke dalam kamar.

Awalnya aku sudah curiga dengannya yang sering pulang malam belakangan atas alasan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler atau kerja kelompok. Bila ia _nongkrong_ di suatu tempat dan membakar uang dengan rokok masih bisa kumaafkan, tapi bermain dengan perempuan... adalah sesuatu yang tak mampu aku maafkan.

Bahkan bila ia adikku.

Karena itu, aku tak tertidur.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin tertidur.

Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, aku tak bisa tertidur.

" _Bagaimana kalau kakakmu dengar...? Aaah, jangan... j-jangan sentuh disitu—"_

" _Sst... makanya, kecilkan suaramu. Kakakku biasanya sudah tertidur di jam seperti ini. Tapi bukannya melakukan ini dengan resiko dilihat seseorang justru menambah kenikmatan?"_

—aku tak bisa memaafkannya. Perempuan yang namanya tak kuketahui itu. Adik laki-laki manis yang kini sudah kehilangan akal dan dipengaruhi oleh busuknya hawa nafsu manusia itu.

Tak bisa kumaafkan _. Tak bisa kumaafkan._ _**Tak bisa kumaafkan.**_

Di saat aku menghabiskan waktu bekerja keras demi menafkahimu, kau malah menghabiskan uang yang kuberikan untuk perempuan jalang sepertinya?

Di saat aku banting tulang agar kau menjadi orang hebat, kau malah menggunakannya demi perempuan murahan sepertinya?

Di mana akalmu?

Di mana sisi manis yang dulu selalu kulihat dan kubanggakan darimu?

Di mana sosok adik laki-laki penuh impian yang selalu dapat kubanggakan, sosok pria yang suatu saat kupercaya dapat menjadi orang hebat di masa depan?

Karena itu, aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka.

Baik wanita itu—ataupun adikku sendiri.

Meski begitu, aku tetap tak tidur. Meski begitu, aku tetap tak memejamkan mata. Aku hanya melamun, menyaksikan langit-langit kamar yang sudah mulai bobrok.

Di kamar sunyi yang gelap ini, satu-satunya yang menemaniku hanyalah suara deru kipas angin yang menggeleng secara perlahan, serta desahan mesra penuh gejolak asmara yang terdengar dari kamar sebelah.

Sial.

Dasar perempuan tak tahu diri. Dasar adik tak tahu diri.

Kau sudah bukan lagi adikku. Kau sudah bukan lagi adik laki-laki yang bisa kubanggakan seperti dulu.

Kau sama saja dengan mereka. Kau tak ada beda dengan mereka. Kau sama sekali, tanpa terkecuali, persis dengan lima puluh empat orang yang sudah ia—aku bunuh.

Mungkin karena itu, aku bertekad.

Tidak, kau boleh menghapus kata 'mungkin' dari kalimat sebelumnya. Kau juga boleh menggantinya dengan kata 'benar-benar' atau 'sungguh-sungguh', dan merubah sedikit posisinya agar menjadi kalimat yang lebih sesuai.

Di saat malam yang dijanjikan tiba, di saat waktu yang dijanjikan tiba, di saat aku dan 'ia' yang berada di dalam diriku menjadi satu, di saat _yin_ dan _yang_ yang selalu bersama namun tak pernah bersatu ini menjadi _abu-abu_ kelam, sebuah jiwa yang baru—

—adikku dan gadis yang ia tiduri itu—

— **akan menjadi yang kelima puluh lima.**

* * *

" **Hai, diriku."**

Ia menyapaku. Sosok yang selama ini hanya mampu aku dengar dari rekaman suara, kini mampu aku dengar secara langsung. Walau aku tidak melihatnya, _aku tahu,_ aku sedang bersamanya.

"Hai juga, diriku."

Walau ia tak mendapatkan sosok baru, walau ia tak menggunakan tubuh baru, walau ia tak mengendalikan tubuhku, ia sedang menampakkan dirinya. Ia sedang menunjukkan dirinya.

Ia berdiri di sana, menatap wajahku.

" **Mau kita lakukan sekarang?"**

Matanya yang sama suramnya denganku, mataku yang kini sama dinginnya dengannya. Sosoknya yang berada di balik cermin itu begitu indah, begitu memukau, begitu mempesona.

"Ya. Ayo lakukan. Tidak ada waktu yang lebih sempurna daripada sekarang."

Ini bukan narsis. Ini bukan pemujaan diri yang berlebih. Aku hanya, kali ini, secara penuh, telah menjadi sebuah diri yang penuh, sebuah diri baru yang lengkap dan sempurna.

" **Sudah bawa pisau favorit kita? Gunting? Ah, walau ini masih di dalam rumah, tak ada salahnya kalau kita memakai jaket favorit kita yang itu, 'kan?"**

"Tentu, diriku. Apa yang kau inginkan adalah apa yang aku inginkan... karena kita adalah abu-abu, percampuran dari _yin_ dan _yang_ yang akhirnya bersatu setelah sekian lama tak mampu menjadi satu walau selalu bersama."

" **Ahaha! Aku suka dirimu saat mulai mengatakan hal-hal memalukan yang sulit dimengerti itu."**

"Ini... baru pertama kali aku melakukannya. Kau mau membantuku kalau ada yang tidak aku mengerti, 'kan?"

" **Baik, baik. Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu, sebaik yang aku bisa—tidak, bukankah sekarang kita telah menjadi satu? Aku sangat yakin bahwa kali ini akan menjadi karya seni terbaik yang pernah kita buat."**

"... sungguh?"

" **Aku yakin."**

"Kalau begitu, aku percaya."

 **Langkah kaki kami yang gontai memasuki kamar dari adik laki-laki yang dulu kami sayangi. Kami bergerak, dalam satu tubuh, dalam satu pikiran, mendekati dua tubuh polos di atas ranjang tanpa menghasilkan sedikit pun mengeluarkan suara.**

Seperti katanya **, yang pertama kami bunuh adalah perempuan jalang itu. Kami menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang sudah dilindungi oleh sarung tangan, sebelum memutus urat leher dan nyawanya dalam satu kali tebas.**

Ia memujiku. **Kami tertawa bersama-sama.**

Aku tidak tahu bahwa mencipta karya seni adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Seharusnya aku ikut dengannya dari dulu. Aku ingin menghujat diriku yang telah menolak kenikmatan seperti ini sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

 **Darah merah yang hangat milik perempuan jalang tersebut membasahi ranjang, mengalir tanpa suara, menyentuh tubuh laki-laki yang tertidur di sampingnya.**

 **Tentu, kami membunuh** **adik** **laki-laki tersebut sebelum ia sempat berteriak. Sepertinya ia sempat membuka mata, tapi hal tersebut sudah tak lagi berarti. Yang penting sekarang ia tak lebih dari sekadar onggokan daging.**

 **Lalu, kami mulai bekerja.**

 **Ini akan jadi mahakarya yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.**

 **Secara perlahan namun pasti, kami yang berada di dalam satu tubuh dan pikiran, mulai menyatukan kedua telapak tangan dua insan yang baru saja menghabiskan malam penuh kenikmatan terakhir mereka.**

 **Tak puas, kami menyatukan kulit paha mereka.**

 **Tak puas, kami menyatukan dada mereka.**

 **Tak puas, kami menyatukan bibir mereka.**

 **Sekarang mereka akan selalu bersama, di kala sedih dan duka—sengaja tak kusebutkan senang dan suka, karena, yah, hal itu tak akan ada di dunia sana, 'kan?—sebelum akhirnya polisi melepas mereka atas nama simpati.**

 **Tentu, sebagai tanda tangan, kami menyalib tubuh mereka yang bersatu ke dinding dengan serangkaian gunting, membuat mereka seolah saling memeluk satu sama lain, dan menuliskan kata BLOODSTAIN FEVER dengan darah mereka.**

 **Dengan begini, mahakarya pertama 'kami' sebagai pribadi abu-abu yang baru telah selesai. Mahakarya yang akan dikenang abadi dengan bahan terbaik yang ada di dunia.**

' **Adik Tak Tahu Diri dan Perempuan Jalang Favoritnya'.**

 **Ah, judul yang indah. Kami memastikan memotret hasil seni ini dengan ponsel yang sebelumnya menjadi satu-satunya jalan bertukar suara bagi kami, menggabungkannya dengan 54 koleksi berharga lainnya,** yang baru berani aku buka hari ini.

 **... sudah selesai.**

 **Nah...**

 **... sekarang aku tak mungkin lagi kembali ke rumah ini.** Aku dalam bahaya. **Aku tak ingin membahayakannya.** Ia benar-benar pribadi yang pengertian. **Karena kami sekarang adalah satu.**

 **Benar.**

 **Kami... adalah satu.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Karya seni macam apa yang akan kita buat selanjutnya?"**

* * *

 **Selesai  
**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Dari sebuah televisi yang tak disaksikan siapa pun, terdengar suara dari seorang pembawa berita,

" _Sekali lagi kasus Pembunuhan Jahit Berantai terjadi lagi, membuat jumlah korban yang sudah terbunuh selama satu tahun belakangan ini menjadi 110 orang. Korban terbaru adalah seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tinggal di perumahan—"_

"— _laki-laki yang menjadi korban adalah anak kedua dari pasangan yang menjadi korban pertama dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai ini—"_

"— _saat ini, polisi sedang mencari anak pertama, yang kemungkinan besar ditahan oleh si pelaku kejahatan—"_

"— _banyak netizen yang beranggapan bahwa anak pertama yang menghilang ini adalah pelaku pembunuhan berantai. Namun hal ini akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut begitu yang bersangkutan telah berhasil ditemukan."_

* * *

 **TAMAT  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji di sini.

Yaah, serius, udah lama banget sejak saya terakhir main Danganronpa. Saya nyaris lupa dengan karakter-karakternya. Ini aja baru inget nama Touko saat nyari di gugel, lol. Dan sekarang pun masih kesel karena Danganronpa 2 versi Inggris gak dirilis di PSP demn it.

Sebenarnya cerita ini adalah orifik yang bakal dikirim untuk ikut event tertentu, tapi yah, karena untuk alasan tertentu ini cerita entah kenapa gak masuk ke daftar entri, saya putusin untuk ngubah ini jadi fanfik, sekalian memperluas jangkauan fandom.

Makanya saya mikir, ada gak ya karakter anime yang punya dua kepribadian, terus kepribadian yang lainnya adalah pembunuh berantai? Fukawa Touko adalah yang pertama nongol di benak saya. Mungkin lidah panjangnya masih melekat di memori setelah bertahun-tahun.

Itu aja, deh.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lain.  
Ciao~


End file.
